All The Things Said
by mickietrish4eva
Summary: Mickie and Trish have been dating for 4 months, but Trish didn't want anyone to know about their relationship. When Mickie wants to show affection towards her girlfriend, Trish denies she doesn't know what is talking about. What if Melina likes Mickie?
1. Chapter 1

Title: All the Things Said

Couples: Melina/Mickie/Trish, Randy/Beth, Legacy, others

Summary: Mickie and Trish have been dating for 4 months, but Trish didn't want anyone to know about their relationship. When Mickie wants to show affection towards her girlfriend, Trish denies she doesn't know what is talking about. What will happen when Mickie takes some time off to think about everything? Trish doesn't know where she is, and is concerned about her. The only people who knew were her best friends: Beth, Randy, Ted and Cody. About 2 weeks later Mickie comes back. Will Trish realize how much Mickie means to her? But Melina begins to take an interest in Mickie. What will Trish do?

Mickie was in her locker room getting ready for her match against Victoria for the women championship. She was putting on her ring attire and stretching when she heard the door open. Mickie looked up and saw it was Trish.

"Hey" Mickie said

"Hey babe, what are you doing" Trish asked once the door was closed before going over there to kiss Mickie.

"Just getting ready for my match" Mickie said. "When are we going to tell the others about us?" Mickie asked

"I told you when I'm ready" Trish answered with a sigh. They had this argument almost every week.

"Well I want people to know that we are together and start showing you affection" Mickie said

"You know that I can't have that happening right now" Trish said, trying to hug Mickie, but Mickie back up and moved towards the door.

"Never mind then. I will see you later" Mickie said angrily before Trish could say anything, she went out the door. She wanted to focus right now and with what is happening between her and Trish it was hard to do that. Mickie walked to the gorilla position and saw her best friends there.

"Mick" Everyone said giving her a hug

"Are you ready" Beth asked

"Yeah I am" Mickie said

"Good Luck" They said.

Mickie's music played and she went out there. Victoria music hit the PTA and she strolled down the ramp. The match started and Victoria and Mickie went at it. Mickie had the upper hand, and hit her ddt towards the end. Mickie covered for the pin, and she won the title. Candice attacked Mickie with a chair, and she and Victoria continue to assault Mickie until Legacy and Beth came down to the ring. They both got out quickly, and raw went to commercial. Mickie was now in her locker room relaxing after getting checked out. Trish came into the room.

"Are you okay" Trish asked

Mickie just didn't say anything; all she did was just look at Trish.

"Babe, talk to me, please" Trish said. "I'm sorry; I don't want people to know about us yet"

"When do you want to tell people about us" Mickie yelled

"I told you I don't know" Trish said. "I'll promise to make it up to you" Trish replied before going over there to kiss her. Mickie moved her head and Trish kissed mickie's cheek.

"Babe, please don't be like that" Trish said. "I love you, you know that right"

"Yeah I do. It's just that I don't want to hide our relationship" Mickie said

Trish grabbed mickie's hands and slowly moved in and kissed her, before their lips touch Trish quickly push Mickie off her when the door opened. Beth, Ashley, Lita and the others came in to see if Mickie was alright.

"What are you doing? I don't know what you are talking about" Trish said. Mickie just stood up and left the room without saying anything to her friends.

"What was that about" Ashley asked.

"Mickie thinks that I'm her girlfriend, but I told her I wasn't" Trish said, feeling guilty.

Mickie just walked to Vince's office and knock on the door. She went inside and asked Vince if she could have two weeks off. Vince gave her two weeks off and told her to relax due to what happened today. Mickie thanked him and went back to her locker room, where everyone was gone and packed her stuff and left the arena. Mickie informed Beth, Randy, Ted and Cody that she had two weeks off and that she didn't want anyone else to know. Mickie was going to her hometown to clear her head. After raw ended, Trish went to look for Mickie but didn't find her. She asked Randy and the others if they had seen her, but they all said no. Trish tried calling her, but Mickie wouldn't pick up. Trish was now concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week in half later, Trish was calling Mickie everyday. Mickie finally picked up.

"Where have you been" Trish asked

"I wanted to spend time with my family, is that a problem" Mickie asked

"No, it isn't. I was concerned something happened to you" Trish said

"Well nothing happened. What do you want" Mickie asked

"I wanted to know if you were okay and where you were" Trish said

"Well, I'm okay, and I would be back on raw in a couple of days" Mickie said. "I gotta go now"

"Alright, can I call you later" Trish asked hopefully

"I don't know if my phone would be on" Mickie said. "But I might call you, alright bye" Mickie hung up before Trish could say anything.

The next raw was at mickie's hometown. Mickie drove to the arena and went to her locker room. She put her stuff away and then went to legacy's locker room, where she was greeted by her friends.

"Hey Mickie" Everyone said

"Are you okay" Cody asked

"Yeah I am. I'm glad that Vince gave me some time off" Mickie said. "But enough about me, what are the matches tonight"

"Cody and I are wrestling the Miz and Morrison for the tag team belts and Randy and you are having a mixed tag team match against Maria and John Cena" Ted said

"And I have a match against Kelly for the divas championship" Beth said.

They continue to talk until they decided to go to the catering room. Mickie and Beth went to find a table while the guys went to get their food. They were eating and messing around. Lita, Trish, and Ashley came into the catering room. Lita and Ashley gave Mickie a hug. The guys said they were going back to their locker room. Randy gave Beth a kiss and the guys left. The girls went to the divas locker room to watch raw. Mickie told her friends that she would be in her locker room. Mickie took a shower and came out of the bathroom. Mickie was about to get dress when Trish came into the locker room.

"What do you want Trish" Mickie asked looking for her clothes

"Can we talk" Trish asked closing the door behind her

"Fine" Mickie said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us" Trish said. "I want to know why you left for two weeks"

"Because I needed to clear my head" Mickie said. "If you and I are together then why won't you want our friends to know about us?"

"Because I'm not ready to tell them yet" Trish said

"Damn it Trish, when are you going to be ready? I've been so patience with you and every time I ask you that, I get the same answer" Mickie yelled angrily

"Babe, I'm sorry. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you" Trish said going over and hugging Mickie. Mickie just pushed Trish off. Trish tried to kiss Mickie but Mickie just moved back.

"Sorry isn't enough" Mickie said. "If you love me so much, why don't you want the others to know about us?"

Trish just didn't answer.

"I think it would do both of us some good if we took a break from each other" Mickie said

"What? You want to break up" Trish said worry

"No, that isn't what I'm saying. I think we need some distance from each other until you figure out what you want" Mickie said

"But I don't want to take a break. I know what I want. I want to be with you" Trish said grabbing mickie's hands

"I know you do, but until you make the decision to tell our friends about us, then we need some distance" Mickie said. "Can we at least try that for a week or two?"

Trish didn't want to take a break from Mickie. She loves her too much and that she was just afraid of how the others would react to them being together.

"Fine, I'll do it for you" Trish said pulling Mickie in for a hug. Trish kissed Mickie softly and said "I love you"

"I love you too" Mickie said giving Trish a peck on the lips. They broke apart, but continue to hold each other.

"I gotta go now, my match with Randy is next" Mickie said. "Just remember that I love you no matter what happens" Mickie gave Trish one more kiss. It was long and passionate until the need for oxygen broke them apart.

"I'll see you when you're ready to talk" Mickie said

"Bye" Trish said sadly before Mickie left for her match. Trish broke down crying, but she cleaned herself up and began to think about what Mickie said.

Raw was done, and Mickie and Randy won their match. Everyone went to the club including Mickie and Trish. It was hard for them, but they manage to get through it. Melina had come too and was now talking with Mickie. Mickie was having a good time, but deep down she wanted to be with Trish right now. Trish was jealous when Melina started to talk to Mickie and was cheering her up. Trish and everyone knew Melina liked Mickie. All Trish wanted to do was ripped Melina away from Mickie, but she knew that if she wanted to be with Mickie again then she had to give them both spaces. Mickie and the others left the club around 12. Before Trish went to bed, Beth came and talk to her.

"Trish, you know Mickie loves you a lot" Beth said. "She wants to be with you. I don't think she can take another break up"

"How do you know about us" Trish asked

"Mickie is my best friend and I know if she fell in love with someone, beside I saw you guys kiss before" Beth replied

"Oh. By the way what did you mean that she can't handle another break up" Trish asked

"Before she came to raw, Mickie had a serious girlfriend. They dated for 2 years, but her girlfriend didn't want to tell anyone about them. It turned out that the reason was that she was cheating on Mickie. Mickie heart was broken" Beth said

"Wow. Beth you know I won't hurt her, I love her so much, and so that's why I'm going to tell her my decision is that I want to be with her" Trish said. "And thanks for helping me realize how much Mickie meant to me"

"You're welcome. Now go get her back" Beth said before leaving


	3. Chapter 3

About a week later, Trish made her decision. She wanted to be with Mickie and if it meant telling their friends then she would do it. She realized that Mickie meant so much to her and that she almost lost the most important thing in her life. Trish called Mickie and told her that she made her decision. They met at mickie's house. They were supposed to fly to the next town in two days. Trish rang the doorbell and Mickie opened the door

"Hey" Mickie said

"Hey babe" Trish said smiling before pulling Mickie in for a hug. They both broke apart and got settled on the couch.

"So you made your decision" Mickie asked

"Yeah I have" Trish said. "After the past week I began to think what I wanted, and that is I want to be with you. So what I trying to say is that I want to tell our friends about us" Trish said

"You do" Mickie said

"Yeah, I miss you so much and I almost lost you, but I wiling to tell our friends about us if it means being with you" Trish said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"I miss you too baby" Mickie said smiling

Trish leaned in and stroked mickie's cheek with one hand while the other was holding one of mickie's hand.

"Can I kiss you now" Trish asked leaning in. Mickie didn't answer. Mickie kiss Trish long, soft and passionately. They broke apart with their forehead together.

"I love you" Mickie said

"I love you too" Trish said kissing Mickie again. Things became heated between them.

"How about we continue this upstairs and then call our friends over to tell them about us" Mickie said in between kisses

"That sounds like a plan" Trish said before Mickie picked her up and carry her to the bedroom. Trish kept kissing mickie's neck. Mickie laid Trish on the bed and went to close the door. Mickie then made her way towards Trish and before they knew it they began to make love. Mickie and Trish took a shower about an hour later and got dressed. They called their friends and told them that they needed to tell them something. Their friends arrived. They all got settled down.

"So what did you guys want to tell us" Ashley asked

"Well for the past 4 months Mickie and I have been dating" Trish said before sitting on mickie's lap

"What" Everyone said

"Yeah" Mickie said wrapping her arms around Trish

"Why didn't you tell us" Randy said

"We wanted to wait till it was the right time to tell you guys" Mickie said. "Are you guys mad?"

"No we're not" Everyone said

"Are you guys happy" Lita asked

Trish smile and said "Yeah we are" before kissing Mickie. Everyone just smile at the couple

"So are we okay" Trish asked

"Yeah we are" Everyone said

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Cody asked

"How about we just hang out here? I mean we go do a barbeque and go swimming in you pool Mick, and we could invite a couple of our others friends here" Randy said

"That's a good idea. I mean we could tell them that we're together" Trish said smiling at Mickie

"So how about you girls go get your stuff and the guys and I will buy the food" Mickie said

Everyone agreed. They got their things and went their separate ways. Mickie gave Trish a kiss. The girls returned to Mickie's house about an hour later, and they found Ted and Cody making the food, and they saw Randy and Mickie fighting around in the pool. Everyone was laughing at Mickie and Randy's fighting.

"Give up yet" Mickie said with a smirk

"No" Randy said stubbornly.

Mickie jumped on Randy and Randy began to tickle Mickie. Mickie then got out of it and jumped on Randy again. Mickie kept a hold on Randy and began to tickle him.

"Say it" Mickie said grinning

"Fine, I give up" Randy said pouting

"Now was that so hard" Mickie smirk

"Shut up Mick" Randy said

"No you shut up" Mickie said. They began to fight it again and Randy picked Mickie up and threw here back in the water.

"Randy!!!!!!!" Mickie said

"What?" Randy said everyone just laughed again

"Are you guys done yet?" Trish asked

Mickie looked up at Trish and smile.

"Yeah we are, right?" Mickie said sticking her tongue out at Randy

"Yeah, but we're going to finish this later" Randy said

Mickie and Randy got out of the pool and grabbed their towel. The dried off. The girls change into their swimsuit, and sat near the pool. Mickie was sitting in a fold up chair with Trish.

"Foods done" Ted said

Everyone went to get their food, and they settled down and ate. About 30 minutes later they were all in the pool. The girls, Cody, Ted, and Randy were swimming, while Mickie and Trish were kissing for a couple of minutes until they heard the doorbell rang.

"I got it" Mickie said getting out of the pool and putting on her clothes before going to answer the door. At the door it was John Cena, Maria, Torrie, Chris Jericho, Batista, and Melina.

"Hey guys, come in" Mickie said

They came in and they all went to the backyard and the others greeted them. Trish went over to Mickie and wrapped her arms around her, shocking everyone, especially Melina.

"When did this happen?" Chris, John, Maria, Batista asked

"About 4 months ago. Sorry we didn't tell you guys about this, we weren't ready to tell you guys yet" Mickie said

"Well as long as you're happy we'll support you guys" John said

"Thanks" Mickie and Trish said giving everyone a hug. They all put on their swimsuit and got in the water. Mickie was standing near the pool when Randy came behind her and picked her up and threw himself and Mickie in.

"Randy you are so dead" Mickie yelled. "Come here, I want to give you a hug"

"No, thank you Mick" Randy smirk. Before Randy could say anything Mickie jumped on him.

"Now what did you say" Mickie asked

"Love ya best friend" Randy said

Mickie just stuck out her tongue at Randy and everyone just laughed at the best friend playing around. About 10 minutes later Maria was on John's shoulder, Lita was on Batista's, Ashley was on Cody's, Melina was on Ted's, Torrie was on Chris's and Mickie was on Randy's shoulder. Trish was the referee. They were playing chicken fight and Mickie and Randy won after beating Melina and Ted. Mickie got out of the pool and dried off and sat in the chair. Trish came over and sat with Mickie. They were watching the others play around in the pool.

"Hey sweetie" Mickie said, kissing Trish

"Hey babe, are you tired?" Trish asked

"Yeah, I am" Mickie said. "I love you"

"I love you too" Trish said smiling kissing Mickie. Trish laid her head on Mickie's shoulder. Melina was looking from the pool and was jealous. Trish saw it and made a note to talk to Mickie about it. About an hour later, everyone left. Mickie and Trish got ready for bed. Mickie put on a movie and got in bed. Trish snuggled with Mickie. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Trish woke up first, she saw Mickie was still asleep so she put on one of Mickie's shirt that went to her knee and made her way downstairs to make breakfast. Mickie woke up and went to look for Trish. Mickie quietly wrapped her arms behind Trish's waist.

"Morning baby, you look so sexy wearing my shirt you know that" Mickie said kissing Trish's neck softly

"Mmmm, thanks. Babe I got to talk to you about something" Trish said putting their breakfast on the plate, and they both went over to the table and started to eat.

"What did you want to talk about?" Mickie asked

"Melina" Trish said

"What about her" Mickie asked

"Well, you know how she likes you and all, and I saw her looking at you and what if she tries to break us up" Trish said worried

"Babe, she won't break us up. I won't let her. I told you that I only love you and that I want to be with you" Mickie said going over there and holding Trish.

"I hope you're right" Trish said turning her head and kissing Mickie. "I love you so much; I don't want to lose you again"

"You won't" Mickie said kissing Trish again. "Come on babe, lets get ready and then go meet our friends"

With that they cleaned up and went to take a shower together and met up with their friends.


	4. Chapter 4

They met up with their friends at the park. Randy, Mickie, Ted, Chris, Cody, Randy, John, and Batista were playing a football game, while Melina, Ashley, Lita, Beth, Torrie, Maria, and Trish were talking and watching the others play football.

"So Trish, how are you and Mickie doing?" Ashley asked

"We're doing well" Trish said smiling and was checking out Mickie's butt when she bent down

"Trish quit looking at your girlfriend's butt" Lita said. Everyone laugh

"What? I can't help it" Trish smirk

Melina was watching and checking out Mickie without getting caught. The girls continue to watch the game and talk. The game was almost done, and it was Mickie, Ted, Cody, and Randy last play. Randy told Mickie to go long and that Ted and Cody were going to distract the others.

Randy said hike and faked the pass to Ted and threw it to Mickie. Mickie scored the touchdown, and won it for her team. After the game was done, their girlfriends came up to them and kissed them. Maria went to John, Beth went to Randy, Lita went to Chris, Torrie went to Ted, Ashley went to Cody, and Trish went to Mickie.

"Who won?" Melina asked

Mickie, Randy, Ted and Cody smirked. "We did" Ted answered for them.

"Hey, it wasn't fair. Mickie played dirty" John pouted.

"John you're just jealous I tackled you down" Mickie said sticking her tongue out. The girls giggle.

"Are you guys done arguing" Lita asked. "We're hungry"

"Yeah we are. Lets go get some food" Mickie said before wrapping her arms around Trish's shoulder.

They went to get some food before they went back to Mickie's house to chill in the pool before they had to pack and go to the airport around 11 pm. They were all in the pool, messing around. Mickie was at the edge of the pool with Trish making out until mickie's phone rang. Mickie groaned making Trish laugh before she got out of the pool and went to answer it.

"What's up" Mickie said

"Jeez, sis is that how you answer your phone" Kristin asked

"Only you sis. So what is it that you wanted" Mickie asked

"I just want to remind you about dinner with dad tonight" Kristin said

"Yeah I know. I'm getting ready soon" Mickie said. "So I see you when I get there"

"Yeah, I'll see you when you get here" Kristin said before they hung up.

Mickie went back to the pool and got back in.

"Who was that Micks" Randy asked

"Kristin. She wanted to remind me that I have dinner with her and my dad" Mickie replied

"When are you leaving?" Ted asked

"In an hour or so" Mickie answered. "You guys could still stay and hang out"

"How long are you going to be gone" Trish asked

"An hour" Mickie said kissing Trish

"Alright" Trish said wrapping her arms around Mickie. They held each other and watched the others play in the pool. Melina was watching Mickie and Trish and was very jealous, but continue to swim with the others. About 20 minutes later, Mickie kissed Trish and went to take a shower and got ready. Mickie said bye to everyone and left. Mickie took her Lamborghini.

About 45 minutes later everyone left. Mickie came home 15 minutes after her friends left. Trish was now in the shower. Mickie went to the bedroom and heard the shower. Mickie smiled and quickly removed her clothes and went in the shower and wrapped her arms around Trish.

"Hi baby" Trish said

"Hey babe, I miss you" Mickie said. "My family wants to meet you next time. Is that alright?" Mickie asked messaging Trish's neck and moving her hands around Trish's body

"Yeah it is" Trish moaned.

Trish had enough of Mickie's teasing and pushed her up against the stall and kissed her fully on the lips. They began to wrestle for fun and they both got out of the shower and made their way towards their bed, where they made love.


End file.
